The Howling Will Return
by BulletHunter09
Summary: When a wolf appears on the TARDIS, how will the Doctor react.


The Howl Will Return

Amy had set herself up with quite a ritual in the short amount of time she had been in the TARDIS. Usually she got up, dressed for the day, went in search for the Doctor in the console room, went and had breakfast with him. Then the day could start with the wild adventures.

But today was not that sort of day. As the ginger strolled into the console room, she was not greeted by the hyper active Time Lord, but a golden wolf, pacing back and forth around the time router. With a short soft rumble, the wolf made it know that it knew it wasn't alone. It made no move towards the ginger but carried on with whatever it was doing.

In shock, Amy ran from the room. Feet slapping against the grating as quickly as she could will them. She burst into the kitchen with a bang, drawing the Doctor's attention from the jam jar he was currently eating out of.

"What's wrong?" He said in a slightly baffled voice.

"There's a wolf in console room!" Was all she could get out, her voice not carrying much sound from her breathlessness.

In a confusion of his own, the Time Lord moved out of the room, marching into the console room himself not quite believing what his newest companion was saying. They were in the middle of the Vortex for Rassilon's sake.

His footing slipped as he entered the room, vaguely aware that Amy was hovering just behind him.

"What?" He said in disbelief, feeling his tenth mindset slipping in. "How can you be here?"

The wolf responded with a lob-sided-tongue-between-the-teeth grin what reminded him of his lost love. Not being certain if the creature was dangerous; he cautiously moved to sonic the creature.

"This won't hurt, I promise you. I just need to find out what you are and where you came from." His voice calming as he did not want to frighten one of the universes most deadly creatures. The humming from the sonic was the only sound within the TARDIS, as neither Amy nor the Doctor wanted to startle the beautiful beast.

Suddenly the Doctor moved, though the animal didn't react, and read out the results. "That's fascinating; a female wolf who has high doses of Huon particles and Artron energy. This is really quite something, if you ask me."

"What does that mean, Doctor?" Amy finally perked up, not understanding the Time Lord's technical babble.

"Huon particles don't exist anymore." He said, echoing past words - which he later found out were false – to a frightened Donna. At the comment the wolf made a harsh sort of chuckle sound. "They are dangerous, and the only place they now exist, is the TARDIS. It is what my people used to time travel, but like I said, they became dangerous and the wrong people started to use them. So my people destroyed them." He drew in a shuddering breath remembering the people he had lost, his family, his people, Donna, but he continued.

"Artron energy is an energy that people that travel the Vortex gather. We both have it as we have been in the Vortex – I have a higher dosage because I've travelled longer than you. It's harmless really. But our friend here has the same readings as someone I used to know."

Giving the wolf a sideways glance, he was almost certain it was her. If it wasn't he would be angry that someone tried to trick him, by using his feelings for her against him.

" _Do you think it's her, old girl?"_ He spoke telepathically to the TARDIS. She responded with a gentle hum, showing her support to him.

Slowly, the Time Lord moved down into a crouched position in front of the wolf. Seeing what his intentions where, the wolf moved to mimic the man, both holding out a 'hand' towards the other. As they touched, the wolf exploded into a bright light, pained howls ringing out a promise that was said to him a long time ago - Forever. Blindly the Time Lord shifted to his feet, ready to get Amy out of the room.

Once the light and howls subsided, the Doctor and Amy where greeted to the next confusing situation of the day, a blonde haired girl now sat in a bowed crouch in the wolf's position.

His hearts skipped a beat at the sight as he had always hoped he would see her again, but knew it was impossible.

"Rose?" His voice was barely a whisper as he muttered her name. The girl's head snapped up in a sharp movement; revealing the golden eyes that swirled with time, power and age. He gasped, not understanding how eyes so old could look so young on someone like her. Her body was almost the same as it was the last time he saw it apart from the scars, cuts and bruises that now married her skin. How long had it been for her? How had she got these's injures? What had happened?

"Doctor." Her voice smothered him, like it had the first time he heard it, in that basement so many years ago. His hearts beated erratically, his confidence screwed up and stomach doing back flips, he moved towards her.

As their lips met, they felt the universe finally stop around them.


End file.
